mugenlabfandomcom-20200214-history
Kanako Yasaka/RicePigeon's Version
Overview Kanako is technically a six-button character, but plays like a standard three-button character, using , , and for attacks. The extra buttons are used for shortcuts; , when used combined with or acts as a shortcut for the character's and dash commands, respectively. is used as a shortcut for + , while is used as a shortcut for , used in her Level 3 Supers. True to self, Kanako serves as a tall and imposing, albeit slow, opponent. Her gameplay is focused primarily on zoning, with many of her normals having great range and many of her specials being projectile-based attacks that cover screen space, either defensively for keepaway, or offensively to restrict the opponent's movement. In addition, she spots above average Life, making her difficult to take down. While Kanako's movement may be slow on the ground, her status as a wind goddess truly shines in the air. Unique to Kanako is the ability to perform up to two air dashes instead of one. Additionally, Kanako is the only character of the THRP bunch to sport an 8-way airdash. Kanako can further extend air time by holding after the peak of a jump to glide down to the ground, using and to change the direction of the glide. Many of Kanako's move are also air-usable, making for a potentially threatening foe. Kanako is not without her faults, however. While her movement in the air is excellent, it leaves her vulnerable to most grounded attacks. On the ground, she is much slower. While many of her moves either hit hard or cover alot of space, she cannot chain normals into normals, so her combo potential is limited. Lastly, she has the largest hurtbox out of the entire THRP cast, making her an easy target. At the beginning of the match, Kanako must select from one of two additional Level 3 Supers, as both cannot be used during the same match. Divine Pillar "Meteoric Onbashira" is Kanako's projectile Level 3, which not only hits OTG, but also covers the entire screen in front of her, acting as a psuedo-fullscreen attack with the right positioning. "Virtue of Wind God" is Kanako's run-past super, and essentially an upgraded form of her Omiwatari Cross that provides both startup and projectile invincibility, but comes at the cost of not being able to be performed in the air. Moves + |c=Shortcut for }} Note: All non-projectile, non-throw attacks will gain a 25% damage boost on counterhit, as well as increased hitstun; all Light normals gain an addtional +1 frame advantage on counterhit, while all other non-projectile and non-throw attacks gain an additional +3 frame advantage. Moves that hit multiple times will only have counterhit bonuses applied to the first hit of the attack unless otherwise stated. Normals |command= + |properties= |block= |cancel= , + , , + , + , , |description=Kanako extends both arms outward, summoning two small gusts of wind on both sides of her. Does not hit low like Kanako's other crouching normals, but covers the entire area above her, making for a great anti-air considering that her hurtbox size is decreased greatly while crouching, and also that it extends behind her. Hits melee despite its appearance. |damage=55|startup=5|active=4|recovery=7|advhit=+3 }} Command Attacks ] |requirements=During or after peak of jump. |properties=Hold or to alter horizontal trajectory. |block=N/A |cancel=All |description=Kanako uses the power of wind to slow down her aerial descent. Lasts for as long as is held, or until Kanako touches the ground. Kanako's horizontal trajectory can be altered by holding or . Strategic use of the glide can be used to position Kanako both offensively or defensively, but keep in mind that while Kanako can cancel the glide into any of her moves, she is unable to block during this time. |damage= }} or (Any Direction)x2 |requirements= |block=N/A |cancel=All |description=Kanako performs an air dash in the specified direction. Can air dash in any of 8 directions. Can also change direction by performing another air dash, but cannot perform more than two air dashes before touching the ground. Greatly increases Kanako's air mobility, especially when used in conjunction with Omiwatari Cross. |damage= }} + or + + |notes= |block= |description= The opponent can tech out of the first few frames of the grab by pressing + or + , but only if Kanako's grab was not done as a counterhit. |advhit=D|advblock=D }} + |properties= |prorate=85% |block= |cancel= |description=Kanako tosses out a ring of 6 pillars in front of her, which causes wallbounce on hit. Long startup, but the projectile's hitbox lasts for a long time, and even lingers for a while after the pillars stop moving. Using this move in midair will preserve a bit of Kanako's aerial momentum. }} + |properties= |block= |cancel= |description=Kanako leaps forward into the air, stopping at the peak of her jump to collect her onbashira into a platform under her before slamming down into the ground. Overhead that has a very long startup time, but causes hard knockdown. Can also cross up opponents if positioned properly. |advhit=D }} Specials |prorate=75% |block= |properties= |cancel= |description=Kanako calls down an onbashira pillar from the sky down onto the stage. Unlike the version used when called by her shrine maiden, the button press determines the drop point of the pillar, with being close and being far. Similar to Yukari's tombstone drop, except that it hits OTG. |advhit=D }} + |prorate=88% x 1~3 |block= |properties= |cancel=Omiwatari Cross (Up to 2 times) |description=Kanako glides in midair, leaving behind a trail of ice at her feet. This attack is essentially similar to her air dash, except it has a longer startup time and deals damage, and Kanako cannot follow up with any attacks other than her supers. The direction pressed determines which direction Kanako glides in. The attack may also be cancelled into itself for up to three hits, allowing Kanako to change direction with each use. Note that the ice trail does not have any hitboxes, only Kanako herself does. |advhit=D }} |prorate= |block= |properties= |cancel= |description=Kanako calls forth a series of small cyclones that expand out away from her. The button press determines the amount of startup, as well as how far the cyclones expand outward, with covering almost the entire stage. Good for covering a large horizontal distance or catching an opponent's jump-in, but does not cover that much vertical space. |version= |damage=25x3|meter= |nextrow= |damage=25x5|meter= |nextrow= |damage=25x7|meter= }} }} }} or |prorate=N/A |block=N/A |properties= |cancel= |description=Kanako calls forth a large wind tunnel that affects the opponent's movement for as long as its out. Despite this move's appearance, this move affects the opponent regardless of whether or not they are inside the actual wind tunnel. Does not deal damage, but useful for repositioning the opponent, even if they are knocked down. The version pushes the opponent in the direction Kanako is facing, while the version pushes them in the opposite direction Kanako is facing. |version= |damage= |meter=0|startup=7|nextrow= |damage= |meter=0|startup=7 }} |framenotes=7f~39f push/pull effect }} Supers |prorate= |block= |properties= |requirements=1000 power. |cancel= |description=Kanako calls forth a series of wooden pillars from the back edge of the screen, flying towards the opponent. The pillars always appear from the side of the screen Kanako is facing away from, so this move's startup will vary depending on Kanako's placement. |version=Ground|damage=|meter= |nextrow= | }} }} |prorate= |block= |properties= |requirements=1000 power. |cancel= |description=Kanako leaps a bit into the air and emits a pulsing blast of water, covering the area around her. Reversal due to its startup invincibility, which lasts until the end of the first active frame. Also has potential as a wake-up trap when used in conjunction with Sky God: Wind Tunnel. Very unsafe on block, however. |version=Ground|damage=|meter= |startup=0+10|nextrow= |startup=0+10| }} |framenotes=1f~12f invincible. }} |prorate= |block= |properties= |requirements=Requires Divine Pillar "Meteoric Onbashira" selected prior to match. 3000 power. |cancel= |description=Kanako raises her hand to the sky, calling down numerous wooden pillars from the sky at 45 degree angles. The hitbox of this attack is disjointed from the actual pillars and covers the entire screen in front of Kanako, making it a psuedo-fullscreen attack when performed in the corner. Useful as an ender due to its ability to hit OTG. |version=Ground|damage=|meter= |nextrow= | }} }} |prorate= |block= |properties= |requirements=Requires "Virtue of Wind God" selected prior to match. 3000 power. |cancel= |description=Kanako runs forward past the opponent. On successful contact, Kanako conjures two large cyclones that rise the opponent up into the air, before leaping high into the air and slamming them into the ground with a powered up version of her + . Has startup invincibility, as well as projectile invincibility throughout the entirety of her active frames. Unlike Kanako's other Supers, this one cannot be used in the air. |damage=430|meter= |advhit=D }} Character Update History '05/24/16 - Version 2016.05.24' + : Fixed issue where command would be reversed. * + / j. + : Proration increased (98% -> 85%) *j. : Proration increased (85% -> 80%) *Omiwatari Cross: Landing recovery from air versions increased by 16f. *Omiwatari Cross: Proration per hit increased (90% -> 88%) *Sky God "Wind Summon": No longer causes Knockdown. *Sky God "Onbashira": Proration increased (80% -> 75%) *"Virtue of Wind God": Damage decreased (470 -> 430)}} '03/19/16 - Version 2016.03.19' Category:Touhou Project Character Versions Category:Three Button Characters Category:Characters with Life Values of 1100 to 1199 Category:Zoning Characters